When I Was Your Age
by Twackycat
Summary: It started out like a normal, routine, mission, although McCoy would say that most of the misadventures on board the Enterprise started out as routine missions. But honestly, getting de-aged wasn't that bad compared to some of the other stuff they'd been through, it would just be an interesting new chapter on the Enterprise. Rated T. De-age fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my first venture into writing for the Star Trek fandom. I've loved Star Trek since I was little, and now I decided to put my writing talents to a Star Trek story. Really hope you enjoy. This story takes place after Into Darkness and is rated T for language and some dark themes.**

* * *

Scotty groaned as he started to wake up. He rolled over and immediately regretted it. Nausea hit him hard, his stomach continuing to roll even though he'd stopped moving. It took a minute for his stomach to settle down and afterwards he opened his eyes.

His vision was a little blurry, but he could tell he was surrounded by tall prairie like grass, and out of the corner of his eye he could see a bit of pale blue sky. Carefully Scotty tried to sit up to get a better view, and immediately squeezed his eyes shut as his vision started to swim.

Letting out a sigh, he slowly opened his eyes to look around as he tried to remember what happened. It certainly wouldn't be the weirdest place he'd ended up after a night of drinking, but this wasn't how he normally felt when he had a hangover. And his vision certainly wasn't this screwy, or at least it hadn't been since before he'd gotten his eyes fixed when he was twenty. That's when everything started to come back to him.

 _He had been on the surface of an unexplored class M planet. There was no signs of sentient life, although there were many signs that there had at one point been a highly technological society there._

 _Most of the crew was given shore leave, while he, Kirk, Spock, Chekov and Uhura had set out to explore some strange readings they were getting from one of the remnants of the long since dead race._

 _McCoy had immediately tagged along because Kirk on an away mission was a bad idea, both Kirk and Spock on an away mission was the best example of Murphy's Law anyone could ever hope to find. Sulu had decided to come along to help keep Chekov company, who was torn between wanting shore leave and wanting to help with the discoveries._

 _They had found the source of the readings. It was some sort of ancient machine that was giving off lots of power in waves. Uhura had tried to make sense of the symbols with no luck. Kirk ordered Scotty and Spock to try and shut the machine off. Without knowing what it did he didn't want to risk what would happen if it went off._

 _Unfortunately, because they had no idea what it did, nothing inside the machine seemed to make any sense at all. Scotty and spock had spent about thirty minutes shoulder deep in the guts of the machine when Scotty felt a shift in the power that was being given off._

 _He immediately separated himself from the insides of the machine. From behind him he heard Kirk and McCoy yelling at them to get away from it. He wasted no time getting away from there, that is until he saw McCoy running towards him and Kirk stopping Chekov from doing the same._

 _Looking over his shoulder he saw what he knew he would see, and it still made his stomach drop. Spock was still working on the inside of the machine. Scotty stopped in his tracks and turned around, McCoy not to far behind him. Spock had just stood up, Scotty barely three feet away from him when the machine went off, and that was the last thing Scotty could remember before waking up._

"God damnit Jim!" The phrase itself was not an uncommon thing to hear coming from the Chief Medical officer, however the accompanying voice crack was something Scotty never thought he would have heard.

The shout had come from somewhere really close by and Scotty quickly looked around till his eyes landed on McCoy. It was a decidedly younger McCoy, but it was definitely McCoy. ' _Well that explains the voice crack.'_

McCoy was swimming in his shirt, freckles clearly dotting his face. Scotty wasn't surprised at the scowl on the doctor's face, but to see it on a younger face made it very hard not to laugh.

"Havin' some trouble there _laddie?_ " Scotty stressed the last word, and broke into a huge smile when McCoy's frown deepened.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge." McCoy's southern accent was thicker than it normally was, and it took Scotty a second to understand what he'd said. He then looked down to see that he too wasn't quite the age he thought he was.

Scotty's engineering shirt was a size too large on him, and he knew he'd have to tighten his belt to keep his pants falling down when he stood up. It really wasn't too big of a deal, Scotty had done most of his growing early, leaving him towering over his mother and a few inches short of his father by the time he was seventeen. After that he didn't really grow much other than waist size.

"If you're done being dumbfounded, will you please come help me up?" McCoy said this with his hands in the air, waiting to be pulled up.

"What the weak little fifteen year old needs help standing up?" Scotty mocked the doctor, but he still stood up, and moved over to where McCoy was on the ground.

"I'm seventeen. Now help me up!" McCoy snapped at the Scot, who put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"How do you know you're seventeen? I can only guess that I'm around eighteen or nineteen." Scotty asked this as he helped pull McCoy to his feet. That was also when he noticed that the doctor was favoring his left foot.

"I sprained my ankle when I was seventeen. My ankle is sprained again, and it's not a new sprain. I can only assume somehow we have any injuries we had when we were this age.

"Who are you two?" Their conversation was interrupted by the distinct voice of the Enterprise's communications officer. The pair immediately looked towards where the voice had come from.

Uhura was standing several feet away from them, arms crossed over her chest, hip cocked to the side, an unamused look on her face. The pair exchanged a glance before looking back at the now teenaged communications officer.

"Where are we? And you never answered my first question. Who are you?" Uhura took a step towards the two men turned teen.

"I'm Monty, and this is..." Scotty, or rather Monty, introduced himself and then looked towards McCoy to know what he wanted to go by.

"I'm Leo." With that McCoy held out a hand for Uhura to shake. "You are?" Uhura frowned, and not the inside of her lip as she looked warily at McCoy's extended hand.

"I'm Nyota." She said this as she took the offered hand. Uhura then looked around some more. "Do you have any idea where we are? Last thing I remember was studying for my upcoming Russian test..."

She trailed off as she noticed something in the tall grass. Immediately she ran over towards what she had seen, while Scotty and McCoy shared a very confused look. Uhura knelt down next to something before looking up and motioning for them to come over.

"There are two more kids over here." McCoy immediately didn't like that she'd said kids, how young were they? Scotty helped McCoy hobble over to where Uhura was and had to bite back a gasp at what he saw.

Kirk was curled up upon himself, his skin was covered in bruises, and the golden command shirt dwarfed his skinny body. McCoy let go of Scotty and knelt next to Uhura who looked like she wanted to help but didn't know how.

McCoy jumped in, and put two fingers at the base of his best friend's neck. In the back of his mind McCoy knew he had to be alive, otherwise he wouldn't have been their captain, but seeing him like this sent all logical thoughts out the window.

At the McCoy's touch, Kirk took in a gasping breath, which quickly turned into body wracking coughs. The doctor turned teen started gently rubbing circles on his young captain's back, trying his best to be careful of the wounds and bruises he knew to litter his back.

"What happened to him? Do you know?" Scotty whispered the questions, and was completely ignored by McCoy who had his complete attention on Kirk.

"You're alright. You're safe. Just breathe." Kirk didn't seem to really listen to what Mccoy was saying, and struggled to try and sit up.

"What about my kids? Where are they? Are they okay?" Kirk looked around frantically, presumably trying to find 'his kids'.

"Calm down, your kids are fine. Now how about you tell me your name. Mine's Leo." McCoy gently held onto Kirk's too thin upper arms to keep him from going anywhere. Kirk glared at the hands that kept him there, but after a few seconds he let out a sigh, slumping his shoulders as he gave in.

"Name's JT..." Kirk muttered this as he leaned against McCoy's chest. He seemed to be starting to drift off when his eyes suddenly snapped open. "You're Starfleet! You finally came! I knew you would! Did you get 'em?" McCoy nodded as he gently combed his fingers through Kirk's tangled blond hair.

"Yeah we got 'em. Cornered him a room, and then someone threw an overloading phaser in the room. He's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Kirk smiled sleepily, and have a huge yawn, before snuggling down against McCoy's chest.

"Wish I coulda been the one to throw that phaser." With that Kirk was fast asleep. Scotty stared at the out of character niceness of the chief medical officer, with a very young and vulnerable captain lying against his chest.

"Nyota will you look around to see if there is anyone else around?" Nyota bit her lip as she looked between McCoy and where a sleeping five year old Chekov was. "He'll be fine till you get back." Uhura nodded once and stood up, before wandering off.

"What in bloody hell happened to him?" Scotty motioned towards their sleeping captain, and McCoy let out a heavy sigh.

"What did he call himself?" Scotty frowned at this but answered anyways.

"JT, but I don't see how that's important." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Think, in recent history, who is famous and known as JT? You would have been 23- 24ish when it happened." At this Scotty's eyes widened almost comically.

"Do you mean to tell me that..." McCoy nodded.

"Yes, Jim is the same JT as the famous survivor and child leader of Tarsus IV. One of the Tarsus nine. And you can't tell anyone this. Hell I'm not supposed to tell you. I only know because I'm the chief medical officer, and have access to all of his medical files, even the highly classified ones." Scotty nodded to what Mccoy was saying, and then looked over his shoulder at where Chekov was lying curled up, thumb in his mouth.

"What are we gonna do about him? He looks to be about four." McCoy frowned, there was something off about the now literal Russian wiz-kid. "Hell, what are we gonna do with all of them?"

"I say we tell them the truth. Tell them exactly what happened." Scotty stared at McCoy for a second before shaking his head.

"Whatever you want to do... You get to explain all off it though." McCoy rolled his eyes at this but didn't say anything else, turning his gaze back to Kirk's sleeping form.

"Leo, Monty, this is Hikaru." The pair looked up to see Nyota standing next to a young Sulu, with an even younger Spock held in her arms. "The little one is still asleep. Do either of you know what we're doing here?" McCoy let out a sigh.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but... We're all officers in Starfleet, and we were on an away mission when we all got de-aged. Only the two of us seem to remember though..." Uhura scrutinized the pair for a minute, before letting out a sigh, and shifting how Spock was held.

"I believe you. We're all standing here in oversized Starfleet uniforms, there are a couple of phasers and communicators lying around on the ground, you act like you've know each other for years, and I can't shake the feeling that I know all of you." Uhura then softened her voice and looked at Kirk. "And I can easily see you really care about him."

"Can I see the ship?" The young helmsman perked up as he said this, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Can I fly the ship?" This drew chuckles from Scotty and McCoy.

"Let's just get back to her first. So where's a communicator?" Scotty said this as he started to stand up so he could look up. Immediately Uhura stepped forward a communicator in her hand. "Thanks lassie." Scotty took the offered comm. and flipped it open to hail the Enterprise.

"Scott to Enterprise, come in."

"Mister Scott! What happened? There was a giant energy surge, and then we couldn't raise you. Is everyone alright?" Scotty looked around at those around his eyes landing on Kirk. McCoy nodded to Scotty's unspoken question.

"We'll need a medical team standing by..."

"Okay, please stand by." At this, McCoy motioned for Scotty to pick Kirk up, and then for Sulu to help him stand up. With skill Uhura shifted her hold on Spock and managed to also pick up Chekov without waking either of them. "Beaming you up now." With that the away team was beamed back onto the Enterprise.

* * *

 **A/N: So tell me what you think. I'd love to get some feed back on this. Good, bad it doesn't matter to me, it all helps me get better. Especially tell me if you think I should continue this story. I have a little bit more written but not much. I'm also not sure about the title, and I would be open to suggestions for another title. Thanks hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! New chapter of WIWYA. Not all updates are going to come as quickly, however with a three day weekend from school I got quite a bit of writing done on this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

When the seven finished materializing on the Enterprise, they were met by a shocked ensign at the transporter controls, and a silent medical team with a gurney. After a few seconds when no one had moved, McCoy growled.

"Stop acting like a bunch of first year Cadets and move your asses. Somebody get Kirk from Mister Scott." At McCoy's snappy orders, the medical team jumped into action. They all knew better than to comment on the voice crack, and quickly followed his orders.

Two nurses gently took Spock and Chekov from Uhura while M'Benga gently helped Scotty get Kirk on the gurney. Nurse Chapel took McCoy from Sulu and started helping him get off the transporter pad.

"Do I want to know what happened Doctor?" Chapel asked this as she helped her superior officer limp towards Medbay. He looked over his shoulder where Scotty, Uhura, and Sulu, as well as the two nurses carrying Spock and Chekov were following them, the gurney with Kirk having gone ahead.

"Ask Mister Scott. He's the one who knows technically what happened. All I know is that the machine went off and we woke up like this. And everyone else doesn't remember a thing." McCoy couldn't see it, but he was sure Chapel had rolled her eyes at this.

"It's not my fault the bloody thing decided to explode, and we had no clue what it was going to do." Scotty immediately started to defend himself, although no one was really paying much attention to him.

"So what did you do to your foot? And what happened to Kirk? I didn't think it was possible for someone to get that badly hurt on an away mission." McCoy scoffed at the last part.

"You haven't been here long Christine. Honestly getting de-aged isn't that bad compared to some of the shit we've been through. I sprained my ankle trying to impress a girl at my school." McCoy glared over his shoulder when Scotty snickered at his story.

"Better question is did you manage to impress her?" Uhura asked this amusement clearly in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes. It was probably one of the worst decisions in my life. Most days I wish I'd never met her, and then I remember why I'm okay with it. And honestly if I could choose to change things, I wouldn't."

"What makes it worth it? Sounds like you ended up hating that girl."

"Joanna, she's my daughter. I don't get to see her a lot because of work and her mother really hates my guts, and I feel bad about that."

Everyone stayed quiet as they slowly made their way to the medbay. Once there McCoy directed the other de-aged crew members to the bio-beds so Nurse Chapel could start scanning them, while McCoy limped over to the bio-bed where Kirk had been laid.

"Doctor, you don't have to do anything. You need to get off your ankle." M'Benga said this as he tried to stop McCoy from getting any closer.

"I will look after my patient."McCoy fixed one of his famous looks of disapproval on M'Benga. Normally even the mention of said look would be enough to make anyone other than Spock flinch, however the effect was greatly diminished by the doctor's now youthful face.

"I'm not sure if you're fit for duty sir." Everyone else in the medbay stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the confrontation that was going on.

Normally the idea of getting into an argument with Doctor McCoy would be the last thing on anyone's mind. Now however when M'Benga could look down on McCoy he seemed to think it was a good idea.

"M'Benga, I am perfectly aware of own limitations, especially now. I also have a duty to this ship and her captain, who in case you haven't noticed, is currently lying on that bio-bed in critical condition. He needs the best to help him, and that is me. Do not make me order you out of medbay."

"Yes sir." M'Benga said this as he looked down, not making eye contact with McCoy. He then moved out of the way when McCoy started to move towards Kirk again.

"Doctor, remind me to never piss you off." McCoy smiled sadly when Sulu said this.

"I said the exact same thing to you two years ago when you were acting captain. Never have pissed you off since then." McCoy gave Sulu a brief smile over his shoulder before starting to scan Kirk with a tricorder.

"You called him Captain," Uhura motioned towards Kirk as she said this. "And you referred to yourself as the best, does that mean you're the chief medical officer?" McCoy grunted yes to Uhura's question. "So what are the rest of our positions?"

"Just the entire senior staff." McCoy growled this out as he started to actually look at some of Kirk's injuries.

"Please tell me you're joking." McCoy didn't comment, so she looked towards Scotty. "He's joking, right?" Scotty shook his head.

"He's not lying. You're the Enterprise's communications officer, Hikaru is the helmsman, the Russian Wiz kid is Chekov, he's the navigator. Spock is the Vulcan and first officer. I'm the chief engineer, and we already established that Kirk is Captain, and McCoy is the chief medical officer." Uhura looked really unsettled by that.

"So who is in charge of the ship?"

"Umm, I think... I think it would fall to lieutenant... This is embarrassing, I don't think I actually know his real name. Kirk always called him Cupcake…" Scotty trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck.

"His name is Hendorff" McCoy said this without looking up.

"Apparently his name is Hendorff. Anyways, he's the chief of security, and is in command of the beta shift. Although we're not going anywhere until we get this resolved." Scotty answered Nyota's question for her and the turned his attention back towards Kirk and McCoy.

"Doctor, do you know why Spock and Chekov haven't woken up yet?" Nurse Chapel asked this as she looked up from their their sleeping forms.

"Probably the stress on their younger bodies. They should be waking up soon enough." It was then they heard a rather loud thud. Everyone spun around to see that Spock had fallen off the biobed after getting tangled in his oversized, now dresslike shirt. Uhura immediately swept him off the floor, and held him on her hip.

" _Are you okay?"_ Spock stared at her for a few seconds, almost seeming shocked that she was speaking Vulcan, he then nodded ever so slightly. " _Can you understand English?"_

Once again Spock gave a small nod. Uhura looked away from Spock towards where everyone else was looking at her, and then turned back when Spock tapped her on the shoulder. Spock didn't say anything, and glanced towards her ears before leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Will you tell me your name?" Uhura asked this and got no response from the boy leaning on her shoulder. "My name is Nyota." She was still met by silence. "If you don't tell me your name, I'll have to make one up."

Uhura got no response out of the little Vulcan, however McCoy looked up from Kirk, looking at Uhura like she had another head. He had just opened his mouth to speak when a little voice broke the silence.

" _Spock."_ Everyone looked towards the young Vulcan, who immediately drew closer to Uhura at all of their attention.

"Nice to meet cha Spock, name's Monty." Scotty then gave him a lopsided grin. "How old are ya, laddie?" Spock just stared at him. "Anyways, Mr. Grumpy over there is Leo."

"Hey!" Scotty ignored McCoy's objection, and continued on.

"This laddie here is Hikaru, and this lovely lass is Miss Christine. She's the nurse lookin' after us." Spock followed Scotty with his eyes as he introduced everyone.

" _Eight."_ Everyone looked towards Spock, and then Uhura wanting a translation.

"He said eight. Does that mean you're eight years old?" Uhura got a nod from Spock, who was no longer paying attention to her, and was focused on where Kirk was. Everyone saw his eyebrow go up in a silent question, one which Scotty answered.

"That's JT, he got hurt, so he's restin'." Spock kept staring at Kirk, and squirmed a little in Uhura' arms. She kept a hold of him, and looked towards McCoy, who gave her a nod. As soon as Uhura put Spock down, he was by the side of Kirk's biobed. After a second he very carefully hosted himself up, and laid down next to Kirk's sleeping form. "Is it okay for him to be doin' that?"

"He's being careful, he's fine. I am slightly worried about how shy he's being." McCoy brushed off Scotty's worries, and voiced his own.

"Do you think he remembers him?" Nurse Chapel asked this as she looked at Spock.

"I think subconsciously he does. I also think you two also remember, subconsciously at least. You've both said things that were said to you. Uhura, Kirk tried to pick you up at a bar, and said that he'd make up a name for you unless you told him your name."

Those in the room then settled into a silence that was broken when Chekov woke up, and immediately called attention to himself, by calling out. Christine was the one to pick him up, and tried to calm him down.

"Shhh, It's okay. You're fine." The boy's response was to push away from her, and say something in Russian.

" _Come here little one."_ Uhura reached for Chekov when she said this, and he immediately perked up and reached out for her.

"Lassie, how many languages do ya speak?" Scotty looked at her, and she frowned as she thought about it.

"Fluently I can speak Swahili, English, and Vulcan. I know pieces of Klingon, all three Romulan dialects, and Russian, as well as several other languages from Earth. I am a communications officer." Uhura answered Scotty's question and then turned her attention back to Chekov. " _What's your name?"_

" _Pasha!"_ Chekov pointed to himself as he said this and bounced in Uhura's arms. " _You?"_ Chekov pointed towards her as he asked her.

" _Nyota."_ After several tries Chekov still couldn't begin to say her name right, and started pouting. " _That's okay, my sisters couldn't say my name when they were little. Try this; Nea."_

" _Nea!"_ Chekov could easily say the nickname for Nyota. He then turned his attention to the others in the room. " _Who they?"_ Uhura smiled at this, and gladly started to introduce them.

" _This is Monty, that's Leo, Spock and JT are on the bed, Christie was holding you earlier. And that's…"_ Uhura paused as she looked at Hikaru, knowing that Pasha wouldn't be able to say it.

"Karu." Sulu provided the nickname as he waved at Chekov.

"Kawu?" Chekov cocked his head to the side as he repeated the nickname.

"Close enough bud." Sulu ruffled Chekov's curly hair as he said this, which drew a laugh from the little boy.

"Pasha, how old are you?" McCoy asked this as he studied, the boy. Uhura opened her mouth to repeat the question when Chekov surprised everyone and answered the question.

"Five!" This answer made McCoy frown.

"Pasha, you speak english?" Uhura asked this, and Chekov shrugged his shoulders.

"Some." Chekov them, turned his attention to Scotty, holding his hands out towards him, obviously wanting to be in his arms. Scotty immediately shook his head when Uhura started to hand him over, Pasha frowned. "Monty?" Scotty took one look at him, and caved.

"Alright laddie." Chekov giggled at the teenager's accent."What, ya think my accent is funny?" To Scotty's playful question, Pasha just giggled harder. "Well, I'll give ya something to laugh at."

Scotty then set Chekov on the nearest biobed, and started tickling him, causing peels of laughter to come from the youngest member of the crew, as well as chuckles and giggles to come from those watching. However it was all cut short when the biobed Kirk was lying on started to go off with a quiet beeping noice.

"He's fine, he's just going to wake up soon." McCoy immediately let everyone know that nothing serious was happening. "Nurse Chapel, will you call Lieutenant Riley down here." Nurse Chapel nodded, and then left to contact him. Kirk groaned as he started to wake up. "Hey, JT, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." McCoy scoffed at this and muttered under his breath.

"That's what you always say." McCoy then addressed Kirk. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now where are the others?" JT then tried to sit up, looking around, and frowned when he didn't recognize where he was or anyone else there. McCoy just let out a sigh.

"Scotty, bring Pasha over here, I want to talk to all of them at the same time."

Scotty did as was asked and sat Chekov down at the foot of the bed. The five year old immediately scrambled up and sat down between where Kirk and Spock were. Kirk instinctively wrapped his arm around Chekov's waist, and Chekov leaned against him.

"I have something to tell all three of you."

* * *

 **A/N: First I want to say that I'm not sure if Uhura knows how to speak Russian, or if she has any younger sisters. I just kinda imagine her as someone with younger sisters. Also I would love any and all help with writing Chekov and Scotty's accents, I'm horrible at it. I also respond to all of my reviews. This time I'm going to try and respond to those that I can through PM, however if you have PMing disabled or are a guest, I'll respond to your reviews at the bottom of every chapter.**

 **Guest (Sept 2):** I continued, and fairly soon, hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Trixie:** Glad you liked. Hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Summer of '69:** Here's more of the story. Hope you liked it.

 **So let me know what you thought of this chapter! Getting reviews are the best part of my day. See ya next chapter, whenever that may be.**

 **Twackycat signing off til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took a little while to get this new chapter up. School sucks. That's all I really have to say. Also somebody asked what each of the character's ages are. Here are their ages: Scotty is 19, McCoy is 17, Uhura is 15, Kirk is 13, Sulu is 12, Spock is 8, and Chekov is 5. Hope that helps.**

* * *

"I have something to tell all three of you. There was an accident-" McCoy was interrupted when someone burst into medbay panting.

"Doctor, sorry I took so long, I didn't know that I had an appointment…" Lieutenant Riley trailed off as he started to take the situation surrounding them. "Uh... I'm sorry for the interruption, I'll leave now." Riley started to back out of the room when McCoy stopped him.

"No need to Lieutenant. I called you down here for a little bit of help." It was then McCoy moved and Riley saw the three sitting on the bed. Riley frowned at this.

"I'm not a very good babysitter sir." Kirk however seemed to perk up when he saw Riley.

"Kev?" Riley froze at the sound of Kirk's young voice, and then a sad smile crossed his face.

"Yeah JT it's me." Riley then moved and gently wrapped his arms around Kirk, before looking back at the teenaged doctor. "What happened?" McCoy let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying before you interrupted. There was an accident that caused all of us to be de-aged. I had requested you here to help convince JT if he didn't believe me." Kirk gave McCoy a smile.

"Thanks Bones." Scotty and McCoy shared a shocked glance.

"JT, do you remember?" Bones asked this uncertaintly studying Kirk with a careful gaze.

"Remember what?" Asked a perplexed Kirk.

"You used to call me Bones before the accident." JT frowned and shook his head.

"No, I just thought that you were a doctor so Bones would be a good nickname." Bones frowned, and Kirk turned his attention towards Riley.

"Is everyone alright? What ended up happening?" Riley let out a sigh and began to tell the young James Tiberius Kirk about their last few days on Tarsus IV. Spock seemed content simply listening to the two old friends converse like one of them wasn't thirteen.

Chekov however immediately reached towards Uhura in the universal signal to be picked up. Uhura smiled and picked him up, and started to listen to him as he started to talk rapidly in broken Russian. McCoy let out a sigh and looked towards Scotty, who had started to talk with Sulu, and then looked towards Nurse Chapel.

"This is going to be one big headache by the end of all of this." Nurse Chapel gave him a sympathetic look, and then glanced over at Kirk.

"Doctor, I know this is not what you want to hear, but I think you should be relieved of duty. At least until this mess is done. You're fine now, but you very well could start to forget as well." McCoy sighed, and gave Chapel a displeased look.

"I will agree if you allow me to continue to tend to Kirk." Chapel nodded and cast another glance towards Kirk.

"I think you're the only one who can tend to him. Before he realized who it was he'd immediately looked like he was ready to bolt when Riley came in. He's also wary of lieutenant Scott although not as much as he was of Riley..." Chapel trailed off as she looked at her now younger commanding officer.

"In his file it did say that after Kirk was rescued from Tarsus IV that he had trust issues with adults, especially men. We'll have to be aware of that to make sure nothing ends up happening because of it." Nurse Chapel nodded in agreement.

McCoy then looked down when he felt someone tug on his pant leg. Spock was standing beside him and once he realized he had McCoy's attention, he pointed to where not only was Kirk standing up, but also holding Chekov. Bones immediately let out a sigh as he started to move towards the two.

"JT you need to stay in bed. You're not strong enough to be up and around." Kirk scowled at this, and made no move towards the bed.

"I'm fine. I don't need any pampering. I haven't had it for months now." McCoy let out a frustrated sigh in response to Kirk.

"You no longer need to keep powering through. You need to let your body rest and let others take care of you." Kirk immediately objected.

"I need to be strong for my kids."

"No you don't. Your kids are grown up now. You were there for them the first time, but this time you can focus on you and your recovery." McCoy then gently took Chekov from him, handing him off to Uhura. He then turned back to Kirk a d had to catch him before he collapsed. "This is why I told you to sit down."

McCoy growled this as he helped Kirk up onto the biobed. Kirk made a face at this but didn't say anything else about it. Instead he looked towards Uhura and Chekov, and smiled before patting the spot next to him on the biobed.

Chekov immediately tried to scramble out of Nyota's grip. After a few seconds he succeeded and was giving Kirk all of his attention as the teenage captain continued the story he'd apparently been telling before McCoy had interrupted him. Nyota let out a slightly annoyed sigh as she turned towards McCoy.

"It seems like Pasha is still hero worshipping him, even if they're kids. I don't think he'll ever not look up to him." Nyota rolled her eyes at this, and turned towards the only other woman in the room. The two instantly starting to talk about how men and boys really weren't that different. McCoy glanced around the room.

Spock was again silently listening to JT while sitting at the foot of the bed. Lieutenant Riley was nowhere to be seen, presumably having returned to his post once he was done talking with JT. Nurse Chapel and Nyota were still talking, and Scotty seemed to be debating with Sulu about different types of ancient Earth weapons.

Giving a nod to Nurse Chapel, McCoy retreated into his office to start working on a report for Starfleet Command, knowing that Scott never did reports unless told to, and then it usually took Kirk telling him a time or two for it to get done. McCoy also planned to do some research into the backgrounds of the other six who were affected.

"Leo." McCoy was drawn out of his reading by his name being called and the accompanying knock. He looked up to see Nyota with a sleeping Spock on her hip. "JT, Monty, and Spock all fell asleep, while Pasha, Hikaru and I are hungry." McCoy let out a sigh.

"I'll be out in a minute, just let me save what I'm working on." Nyota nodded and left McCoy's office as he turned back towards the computer he was working at. As he marked where he was in the report he was reading, he couldn't help but wonder why Chapel couldn't get them something to eat.

Leaving his office McCoy immediately noticed the absence of Nurse Chapel. However Bones also took notice that the others all seemed to have on better fitting clothes, they still weren't perfect, but they were better than before.

Nyota leaned against a biobed, while Spock started to wake up. Hikaru was trying to entertain Chekov but it was clear that the grumpy five year old was not going to be easy to please.

"So what do you kiddos want to eat?" McCoy saw Uhura make a disgusted face when he called her a kid, but ignored it. Chekov however perked up at the mention of food, and immediately tried to escape from Sulu's grasp.

McCoy rolled his eyes, but took Pasha from Hikaru before something happened and he ended up falling to the floor. The young Chekov bounced in McCoy's arms as he repeated something in Russian several times, causing McCoy to look towards Uhura for translation.

"He'd like to have mac and cheese and apple juice, although he needs to say please." Nyota directed the last part towards the ball of energy, who at least had the humility to hang his head. If only for a second before perking up again looking at McCoy.

"Please?" Bones couldn't help be crack a small smile at the look of hope on Chekov's face.

"Yeah kid, you can have what you want." McCoy ruffled Pasha's hair as he said this, and then looked at the other three expectantly. "What do you three want?"

Sulu decided on chicken nuggets with mashed potatoes while Uhura went with a classic BLT. McCoy then turned to look at Spock who was still sitting on the biobed, looking down at the floor. Bones frowned at this, and took a step closer towards the young Vulcan.

"Spock?" The boy in question immediately looked up at his name. "What would you like to eat?" Spock just stared at McCoy, and continued to do so even after Uhura repeated the question in Vulcan. "Are you hungry?" Spock kept his lips sealed but he did shake his head no, causing the doctor to let out a sigh. "Okay, if you're sure." He then motioned for the others to follow him. "Come on, we have to go to the recreation room."

McCoy passed Chekov to Uhura as he moved towards the door, Sulu following closely behind. He had to stop just outside the door when Uhura called his name. Looking over his shoulder Bones was met with the sight of Spock curled up next to Jim's sleeping form.

Judging by Nyota's annoyed look Spock was refusing to follow her. Bones but the inside of his lip as he had a mental debate. Spock was looking at McCoy with an almost pleading look in his eyes as he clutched Jim's arm to his chest.

The teenaged doctor felt his heart melt at the scene, not that he would ever tell anyone that, especially either of those two. McCoy then looked towards where Nyota had Chekov resting at her hip, and motioned with his head for her to follow.

"Come on, I trust Spock to not do anything and JT will be asleep for a while. If he needs anything, he can always wake mister Scott up." During the last part he motioned to where Scotty had fallen asleep using his arms as a pillow.

McCoy then led the other three out of the room, heading towards the closest food replicator which happened to be in the rec room. The doctor silently brooded at the idea to going to one of the most often visited rooms on the ship, not wanting to be seen as his awkward seventeen year old self.

When the four entered the rec room, attention wasn't immediately on them like McCoy was expecting. Instead they were met with all of those in the room crowded towards the back. They were all standing in a rough circle, all murmuring to those near them.

"What's going on?" McCoy asked this as he took a step towards the group. The few who did look over at him did double takes, obviously having not heard what had happened to the entire senior staff.

Those who had looked immediately whispered to those closest to them, glancing back at McCoy and the others every few seconds. Very quickly most of the crowd was staring at the four who had entered.

Those who weren't looking were mostly security officers. They were busy holding two command officers and a science officer back while Nurse Chapel and another science officer knelt beside a command officer.

"What happened?" McCoy asked this, and was answered by an unfazed Hendorff.

"A fight broke out, and ensign Delacy needed some medical help." McCoy looked towards Nurse Chapel waved him off, much to his annoyance.

"What was the fight about?" Hendorff let out a heavy sigh at this, as he gave the three restrained an exasperated look.

"Apparently the fight broke out over an arguement about who would win in a fight…" McCoy nearly face palmed when he heard this. That was an answer he would have expected from Jim while they were at the Academy.

"Well now they know." McCoy growled this as he started once again towards where the ensign was on the floor. He never got there however, because Nurse Chapel stopped him.

"Leonard, remember what we talked about? I have this taken care of. Take care of the others, they're the ones who really need you right now." Nurse Chapel then gave the teenaged doctor a gentle shove towards where the other deaged officers were standing awkwardly.

McCoy let out a small sigh, before he motioned for the other three to follow him as he walked towards the replicator. They were beside his side almost instantly, and McCoy suddenly found his arms full of Chekov, who immediately was cuddling in his arms.

He looked towards Uhura and she just shrugs her shoulder, leaving Bones to roll his eyes, and start ordering their food from the replicator. He ordered what the others wanted and got a sandwich for Scotty when he woke up and nothing for himself.

After that McCoy decided to take them back to med bay because Chekov was reacting quite badly to all of the attention he was getting from the other crew members. Everyone seemed to think he was adorable, and they all stopped to tell him so. That was until they realized who was holding him.

When the four reached the med bay again, McCoy nearly dropped Chekov when they arrived and the bio bed that Kirk had been sleeping on was empty. Spock was also nowhere to be seen, and Scotty was just waking up. Scotty immediately perked up when he spotted the sandwich in Uhura's hand.

"Awesome. I'm starving." He reached out for the sandwich when he noticed that on Chekov was moving. "Hey where are Spock an' JT?" Scotty then looked around, and frowned. "Oh shit…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter, hopefully I won't take quite so long getting the next chapter out, but who knows how much homework I'll have this week.**

 **DEE:** Glad you're enjoying it.

 **Guest:** Well hello again. Nice to see you back again. And in case you didn't see it in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter, these are everybody's ages: Scotty is 19, McCoy is 17, Uhura is 15, Kirk is 13, Sulu is 12, Spock is 8, and Chekov is 5. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **If anyone is interested in seeing a couple of character sketches I've done let me know, and I can put them up on my Deviantart so you can see them.**


End file.
